criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Roxie Sparks
Roxie Sparks is the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Pacific Bay Police Department. Profile As a coroner of 29 years of age, Roxie sports brown hair with pinkish streaks tied to a bun, wears a skull necklace, a green-wave t-shirt, blue denim jeans, wears two rubber bracelets, and wears a standard lab coat. Roxie is also known to wear lipstick and nail polish. It is known that parrots are Roxie's favourite animal, and that she often loves to go to parties, given her favorite food is Bloody Mary. Roxie can also be witty and talkative at times. Analyses As the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Pacific Bay Police Force, Roxie's responsibilities center around carefully examining and analyzing each murdered corpse, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. It should be noted that she also conducts physical and digital analyses at times. Below is the list of analyses Roxie performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Shark Attack! *Jimmy's Body (18:00:00) Case #2: Death on Wheels *Carlos's Body (18:00:00) Case #3: What Dies Beneath *Valerie's Body (18:00:00) Case #4: Dead Girl Rolling *Susie's Body (18:00:00) Case #5: The Ice Queen *Becky's Body (18:00:00) *Skin Sample (15:00:00) Case #6: Bayou Blood *Lee's Body (18:00:00) Case #7: Easy Prey *Coleen's Body (18:00:00) Case #8: The Root of All Evil *Nora's Body (18:00:00) *Painted Skull (09:00:00) Case #9: Death by Moonshine *Sammy's Head (18:00:00) *Sammy's Body (15:00:00) Case #10: Smoke and Mirrors *Vanessa's Body (18:00:00) Case #11: Heartless *Ling's Body (18:00:00) Case #12: Payback *David's Body (18:00:00) Case #13: Eastern Promises *Radovan's Body (18:00:00) Case #14: Spineless *Angus's Body (18:00:00) Case #15: Murder-Go-Round *Odette's Body (18:00:00) Case #16: Killing Time *Vito's Body (18:00:00) *Photo of Protest (15:00:00) Case #17: Under the Skin *Nikolai's Body (18:00:00) *Organs (06:00:00) Case #18: After the Storm * Elmer's Body (18:00:00) Case #19: Cloudy with a Chance of Murder * Clifford's Body (18:00:00) Case #20: Open Wounds * Joe's Body (18:00:00) Case #21: Under the Thunderdome * Theo's Body (18:00:00) Case #22: Of Rats and Men *Scott's Body (18:00:00) Case #23: The Eye of the Storm *Peggy's Body (18:00:00) Case #24: Hanging by a Thread *Dinah's Body (18:00:00) *White Powder (15:00:00) *Syringe (09:00:00) *Paper Pieces (09:00:00) Case #25: Leap of Death *Anjulie's Body (18:00:00) *Wire (03:00:00) Case #26: Hearts of Ice * Juan Rodrigo's Body (18:00:00) Case #27: Into the Woods * Paula's Body (18:00:00) Case #28: The Hunger Planes * Harry's Body (18:00:00) Case #29: The White Peaks Project *Virginia's Body (18:00:00) Case #30: The End of the Night *Roberto's Body (18:00:00) *Frozen Hand (06:00:00) Case #31: The Young and the Lifeless *Felicia's Body (18:00:00) Case #32: Once Upon a Crime *Jenny's Body (18:00:00) Case #33: Wild Wild Death *Horace's Body (18:00:00) Case #34: Murdertown *Lindsay's Body (18:00:00) Case #35: Star Crime *Rex's Body (18:00:00) Case #36: Deadly Legacy *Margaret's Body (18:00:00) Case #37: The Ship of Dreams *Fabrizio's Body (18:00:00) Case #38: Dead Carpet *Tyler's's Body (18:00:00) Case #39: Road to Nowhere *Cal's Body (18:00:00) Case #40: Temple of Doom *Burt's Body (18:00:00) *Human Heart (12:00:00) Case #41: The Seeds of Death *Bruce's Body (18:00:00) Case #42: Crystal Death *Manny's Head (18:00:00) *Manny's Body (09:00:00) Case #43: Dead Space *Tom's Body (18:00:00) Case #44: The Ties That Bind *Spangler's Body (18:00:00) Case #45: No Place Like Home * Randolph's Body (18:00:00) Gallery Description Roxie_Sparks-Description.jpg Screenshots RS_-_-1.png|"I'm Roxie Sparks, coroner by day, party girl by night..." RS_-_-2.png|Laughing RS_-_-3.png|Thinking RS_-_-5.png|Embarrassed Roxie - Case 96-1.png|Annoyed RS_-_-6.png|Recounting R._Sparks.png|Roxie putting on her gloves. Roxie - Case 97-1.png|Excited RoxieInBlood1.png|Roxie with her gloves on and covered in blood. RoxieInBlood3.png|Roxie in blood, thinking. RoxieInBlood2.png|Roxie in blood, happy. RoxieInBlood4.png|Roxie covered in blood, pleased. RoxieOnPhone.png|Roxie talking on her phone. Note that she wants people to respect her work time. RoxieOnPhonePleased.png|Roxie having some good news to share on the phone 10173331_867883403227769_1290985312_n.jpg|In scuba gear. RoxieAffectionate.png|Affectionate RoxiePleased.png|Pleased Roxie Sparks Winking.PNG|Winking Roxie Daydreaming.png|Daydreaming Roxie seriouspng.png|Serious Roxie-IrishCostume.png|Roxie donning a clover antennae tiara and a green blouse on Saint Patrick's Day. RoxieMadNormally.png|Infuriated Roxiemadwithcoffee.png|Infuriated (holding coffee) roxieinthedark.png|In the dark. RoxieLittered.png|Littered roxie.png|Holding Tyler's lungs. Roxie - Case 94-1.png|Shocked Roxie - Case 100-1.png|Sad Roxie - Case 94-2.png|Roxie in a brainwashed state after unknowingly watching the Utopians' brainwashing movie. RS_-_-4.png|Roxie's lab render. ChiefMarquezallreportssubmitted.png|Roxie fills in a report for the player. Promotional Stills RamirezRoxyFollow.jpg| Happy_New_Year_2015.jpg|Happy New Year 2015! roxieoj.jpg|Roxie featuring in a "Free Orange Juice" daily gift promo. 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" IWD.jpg|"International Women's Day!" Trivia *Roxie's shirt didn't have the light-green zig-zag stripes when the first case of Pacific Bay went live, but the mistake was fixed when the second case of Pacific Bay was released. *While reporting Felicia Steppingstone's autopsy result in The Young and the Lifeless, Roxie tries to conciliate a discontented Frank Knight by utilizing the popular tagline "Why so serious?"—which originated in the 2008 superhero film The Dark Knight. *Roxie often makes jokes about the victim's death whenever she finishes autopsying their body. These jokes are either a twist on how they died, or something relating to them (see Running Gags § "Roxie's Twisted Jokes" for more information). Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Coroner of the Pacific Bay PD, Roxie appears in every single case of Pacific Bay-to-date given the requirement of conducting autopsy on slain bodies. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pacific Bay PD Personnel Category:Lab Personnel